A Troubled Past & Future
by Bubble 123 Milo
Summary: Quinn finds a Teenager near the circle Daybreak mansion who is extremly injured. She and her sister hold a power, but strangely enough they are not lost witches. So what are they?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

OUCH. What am I thinking, it's not 'OUCH' it's more like "OH MY F*** GOD WHAT IS THAT BLOODY PAIN" and I seriously mean it, which is quite weird as i don't normally through abusive language around even though my life is totally crap. If you were me you'd be a hell of a lot more abusive then I am at this moment, so don't you dare think 'oh my gosh, what a naught girl. She just swore'. Where am i? Oh yeh, I'm just running for my life at the moment which is a bit ironic as my bloody leg has been ripped to shreds and I reckon a couple of fractured ribs to. So ok I'm kind of limping away. But that's nothing compared to what's happening at the side of my pelvis, yuck, I can smell my own blood spilling out, just like someone squeezing a lemon. Oh great I'm comparing myself to a bloody lemon now.

At the moment even though I'm in bloody agony, I'm not thinking about myself, which I rarely do. I'm just franticly searching for my younger sister who is 13 years old. Well I can hardly say she is younger as we are only 10 months apart from each other. But I can't sense her anywhere. I can normally sense her mind and what she is thinking as were both like tuned to each other. I know, weird. Well it's probably my fault I can't find her. I told her to run, but it was necessary otherwise she would have been tortured and tormented just like me. So she is probably a lot better off than I am at the moment, I hope.

Oh great, Just another thing to add to my worries. I'm losing my eye sight and what does that mean… yeh I'm going to pass out soon. But now looking around I can see a mansion. What must have someone there, to help and everything? Help. Oh I must be desperate, I haven't asked for help or anything like that in years. Just keep walking, I keep chanting inside my head, just keep walking. But of course with my luck, BANG, I've fallen over which…OWW bloody hell was the second most painful thing in my life, and I've been through a lot.

So know I can see spots in my eyes and I'm like getting all dizzy. And oh yeh I think I'm hallucinating as there is a random person running …mmm. Whoever it is was a lot faster than a speeding bullet. What the fucks going on. OK so now I'm like on the ground just barley holding onto consciousness, while this random person has reached me looking all frantic. Oh yeh his facial expressions are so funny, there changing so fast there's just too many of them. I'm going deeper and deeper now but than just _blackness_. I slipped away.

Random Pov:

Quinn was casually walking around the humongous mansion, which he and his soul mate had been staying at for the last year. But of course he wasn't the only one who was staying here at the moment. The entire circle Daybrake group (people who had their soul mate and wanted to live in piece with humans) was staying here which was around 40 people, which most of them all had there soul mates as well.

This mansion of course did belong to someone…someone who Quinn respected very highly which was interesting as there are hardly any. But the owner was Thierry, Lord Thierry. He was the lord of the night world and the second vampire ever to be made.

Quinn Pov:

Blood, what the hell? With my superpower of sniffing stuff out, yeh it's not really a super power it's kind of my nature. I'm a vampire to. I realized it wasn't coming from inside the house which was a relief, no one was hurt. But if it was coming from outside 'oh my god' whoever it was had lost a lot of blood, especially if it was that strong from the inside. So I decided to run and find out where it was coming from.

I sprinted all-round the back garden, which to be honest was massive; it was just acres of woodland. On my way searching the smell of blood got so much stronger, it was almost impossible to resist. But highly trained vampires like _moi_ can resist as were so old, even though I look around 19 years old. I finally reached where the blood was coming from…

Fuck. I wasn't expecting that. Before my eyes I was seeing a young girl no older then 16, who looked like she'd been ripped apart literally. I have to help her… but I can't. The smell of blood is everywhere it's engulfing me. So I did the only thing I could do, I sent a telepathic message to the mansion for someone to get there lazy ass out into the woods were I would need immediate help. I knew that it would get their attention no matter how loud I sent it, as I was normally the one who could handle anything. And when I sent messages like these they knew it was serious.

_Quinn what the fucking hell is going on_ someone had sent me telepathically. Oh great I knew that voice 'groan' it was Ash another one of the vampires who were staying at the mansion. Why did it have to be a vampire which had to pick up my telepathic signal?

'Gasp', 'gasp', 'gasp'. What? I turned around so fast I fell, but I luckily caught myself in time. I'd been so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear them approach me. Before me where three people: Ash, Thierry and Galen. Luckily at least one of us here wasn't a vamp, Galen was a shape shifter… but not any shape shifter he was a descendant from one of the many dragons which had lived on the world over a millennia ago. Great. While I, Ash and Thierry stood there in an awkward silence staring intently at the girl before us, Galen went and picked her up after the realization came to him that we couldn't get any closer towards her, without putting a humungous strain on our resistibility towards her blood.

'_Gasp'_ what is it with the gasps today? I stared and realized Galen was examining her. Disgusting, I think I could have been physically sick right there, her pelvis was showing it had gone red from all the mass of blood gushing out. Quickly, but expertly Galen picked the limp unconscious body of the girl up and started to jog back to the mansion were the experts could go and take care of her.

_30 minutes later_

We arrived at the mansion in record timing as it must have taken me 45 minutes to find her anyway. Everybody at the mansion was outside as they must off heard my telepathic voice as they all stared at me intently, wondering what the heck was going on. Then of course they saw and smelt that luxurious smell of her pulsing ruby red blood which was gushing out of her. Vampires started backing away as most of them have never dealt with blood of this magnitude before, without sucking the life out of there victim. Witches stared intently at the girl before us, and went straight into nurse mode. As most of them know some ho-bo-jo-bi spell, which could save her. "Shape shifter, go infirmary NOW" the leading witch of medical witchcraft almost screamed at Galen, all he did was bow his head in understanding and jogged into the mansion door, While leaving a trail of blood behind him.

After nearly six hours of waiting outside the infirmary door, and seeing almost 20 witches come in and running out. There was still no information about how she was. So I decided I had had enough of waiting and walked down the halls, which I always admired as they were so elegantly decorated. Listening outside the room which I was going to enter I could her hushed conversations in lord Thierry's office. I opened the door and immediately the conversation stopped and before me was Thierry, Lady Hannah _his soul mate_ and Thea Harman one of the witches.

"Aaaa, Quinn I was just about to come and tell you something-" Thierry started to say.

"Yeh Quinn, guess what, guess what. That girl you found is going to be perfectly fine" interrupted Thea. While Thierry was scowling at her as he was not normally treated like that. I laughed, which in turn made Hannah and Thea laugh too.

"Yes" shouted Thierry, which made us immediately silent

"she will be fine as I'm told, it was touch and go for a while but it was lucky you found her when you did Quinn" he resumed normally, with a bit of authority involved.

"It is isn't it? But who the hell was she, there's nothing around for miles" I asked.

"Well…we guess she's human. But the only thing we know exactly is that she is around 14 years old" replied Thea

"The weird thing here is how a young child ended up here in that state" Thierry said aloud, but didn't get an answer as no one particularly new, and didn't want to imagine, quite frankly as the image was too disturbing seeing that body all helpless and crippled.

I walked out, with no need to say goodbye as they knew me as not a very formal person and who gets straight to the point of the matter. When I had arrived at my destination, in my and my soul mate, Rashel's room. I climbed into bed as Rashel was already asleep and fell into a restless sleep for the remainder of the night.

Chantal Pov:

Something was happening to me at that moment which I hopped I would never have to go through again. I was watching myself at 7 years old in a kind of flash back, with the day my life changed forever.

"Pist, Gabbie what's going to happen" I heard my sister whimper beside me. We were both scared shit less, but being the older one out of us I took control. Earlier that day Chantal had disobeyed orders from our foster dad, who was now going ballistic and fretting to hurt her. I couldn't take it anymore, all this bullying and tormenting he did to us especially me. I strutted right up to him which made him stop his bullshit as he wasn't used to me defying him. He glared at me, than gave an almighty slap across my face which sent me flying. Chantal screamed, but I refused to let him see any weakness even though it was bloody well painful.

"Chantal, run now" I screamed at her "NOW" when she ignored me. But being the sister she was, someone who trusted me thoroughly gave me one last glance and ran out the front door.

Now I stared at the bully in front of me, who was staring after Chantal probably wondering if he should go after her. He decided not, he then turned around and gave me one of those smile's which said '_more pain for you than' _look. It freaked me out, but still I was thankful that it wouldn't happen to my sister as I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself for what happened next happened to her. He started walking away, which confused me as I thought I had just beaten this ruthless man with an evil glare, never. After which felt like years I heard the rummaging in the kitchen stop, he'd obviously found what he was looking for. He strolled into the living room from where all this commotion started and gave me that evil grin again, which I really wanted swipe of his smug face. He stopped in front of me. Slowly, emphasizing that something was happening in his left hand which he was pulling up- was a long iron rod which had ragged spikes over it.

He threw me on to the ground again, lifted up my T-shirt to show of my bare chalk white back. He lifted up his torture weapon and gave one almighty blow on my back, I screamed and screamed. But he was going on to round two, he lifted his weapon again. All I remember than is the agonizing pain which sored my back I could feel tears in my eyes but worst of all I could feel my sticky red blood rolling down my back and making a puddle on the ground. I remembered round two was coming so prepared myself for the worse…

I woke up screaming. Where was I? What's happened to Chantal? I started to rock myself back and forth feeling tears run down my face. It started to get painful all my body was sore probably caused by the injuries I had, but I ignored it I kept rocking myself trying to calm myself down. The dream I had was one I never wanted to remember, which led to me dragging myself by sheer will power out of the house to find Chantal, and never go back to that god forsaken hell hole again.

Soon after my screaming session the door came flying open. In the doorway and coming into the room were several people. One was a young girl no older than 17 who came rushing up to me giving me reassuring comments. She was beautiful, with wavy blonde hair which was shoulder length and a face which could have belonged to an angel.

"Sshhh, it's going to be ok"

"Your fine"

"no one is going to hurt you" she whispered reassuringly to me.

When I had calmed down and stopped crying I kept rocking back and forth, trying to send my sister a message but all I got was blank space. This made me concerned even more so I launched myself of the bed, staggering towards the door while the others, by now I had noticed just three people who were looking around in confusion, at what just happened. I crumpled on the ground, I knew I wouldn't make it, but I was desperate to find Chantal.

I sat there breathing heavily when a pair of strong muscular arms picked me up. The person started walking back to the bed and gently laid me down in it. I looked up, before me as well as a girl were two boys. Beside her one on each side was the two, but they both had too much knowledge in their eyes to look so young. They both looked around 19 and were staring at me intently probably wondering if I was going to try and launch myself of the bed again. I decided against that idea, it hurt too much the first time. I stared at them wondering if I should break the silence.

"Hi" I said confidently, which surprised me.

The boys carried on staring at me, probably surprised by how confident I sounded as well. But then I noticed a slight change in one of their body posture and face. It started to soften up a bit and become a bit friendlier compared to what it was like before. The person, who had softened up a bit, started speaking.

"Hello, my name is Thierry" he pointed towards himself. "Beside me are Thea and Quinn" and pointed towards them as well

"Umm, I'm Gabbie" I said "where am I" I decided to ask.

"Well I'm not sure I can tell you at the moment, but can you answer this, why did you try throwing yourself out the room?" asked the person called Thierry.

How dare he not tell me where I was. It was like that time when…oh I don't want to remember. I thought about telling them about Chantal, but decided against it. I didn't know enough about them to risk her life. I tried the connection again but still blank, I frowned in frustration. Then I realised I wasn't alone so made my face blank with no emotion, but they saw it all and narrowed their eyes at me especially the one named Quinn. I shook my head at a no gesture about telling them why.

"OK, I see you're not going to answer. But you should know that you were in a bad state when we brought you here, so we wondered how a 14 year old could get in that state" Thierry asked. It seemed like he was the leader of the group. I wondered if I should say how, where's the harm in it.

"Fine, I'll tell you" I replied. Mmm, how should I start? "Ok. So we…I-" but they sore another of my mistakes.

"Who is we" asked Quinn while giving me a look which made him look like he expected me to tell him. Hell no.

"No one. I mean I got in a bit of trouble with a gang and trespassed on their territory, which is a bad idea with people like them. As I have had trouble with them before. So we got in a fight and everything and…yeh I was wounded got away. The end"

They looked at me with a lot of suspicion with the lack of detail in my description I gave them, but it was like they were analysing me as well especially the two boys. The girl's face was probably a lot more like sympathy which she was aiming towards me. But once again I was captivated by the two; they were both incredible beautiful too, but a bit much. This couldn't be held by any human, I thought to myself. In the back of my mind something was whispering to me, but what was it?

'_Gasp_' there heads whipped up to me. I gripped my head, I could sense her she was trying to speak to me, but I wasn't strong enough to hear her. Dam it. The boys were over to me in a blink of an eye, scanning me and trying to figure out what was wrong. Then I heard something, not Chantal, but another voice which was whispering. '_Vampire_,_ Vampire, and Vampire'_ it carried on chanting in till I realised its message. I pulled my head up so fast that it clicked. I glared at the two boys. They stared at me in confusion. Then another realisation came towards me, I recognised the one they called Quinn he was the person who ran towards me when I was supposedly hallucinating.

"Quinn" I directed my statement towards him "You were extremely fast, faster than a speeding bullet when you found me"

He stared at me wide eyed with his mouth half opened on an 'O' looking at me, like how the fuck did she know I was the one who saved her. But I wasn't paying attention that much; I stared at both of them.

"Thierry Quinn your both vampires aren't you" I asked

Once again they both froze. So it must be true, well I've dealt with vamps before but these ones are different. They act more human like, but they also have a human with them so they must be ok. Shouldn't they? I started thinking again I recognised the name Thierry but from where? Oh yeh only one of the most powerful made vampires ever made and also leader of circle Daybrake. I smiled at them and knew I could trust them. Even though the smile creped them out even more. The second time that day I mentally cursed myself, what is it with trying to get help lately?

"I've just remembered where I heard your name before. Thierry you're the leader of the circle Dayb-"

But I never got to finish that sentence; I was suddenly thrown back into the dream/memory which was happening before I awoke. The last thing I saw was all three of them dart at me, shouting 'Gabbie'.


	2. Chapter 2

He brought his weapon up ready to strike me again. I was screaming in desperation for him to stop but he never did. WHAM, the iron rod smashed into my back making me scream which could of penetrated any one's ear drums. He dropped the weapon and stalked out the room while I convulsed violently on the floor with pain. He came back in carrying another object 'Great', he smiled evilly at me. I saw the weapon he was holding, it was massive it was like one of those knife's which people use to carve animals with, I gulped, not sure of what will happen next. It was even more agonizingly painful then the first spot of torture as he started to carve something in my skin, very expertly like he'd done it before. 'THE BASTARD' I screamed mentally in my head.

When he had finished his spot of 'fun' I couldn't fell anything, only numbness which I was thankful before. He walked away when he seemed to realize it wasn't affecting me as so profoundly as before, probably gone to find a new weapon. I didn't give him the chance I pushed myself with all my will-power to get up off the floor, my first step was wobbly but I soon regained my balance and started staggering out the back door. Before I reached it I grabbed my coat and Chantal's eagerly and taking a step out of the house never glancing back. Half an hour later, I had found Chantal who after much searching stayed close by in the local park knowing I would get her later. I slouched up towards her. When she saw me and the terrifying state I was in she started crying and came over and gave me hug careful of my tender back.

"Sshhh, its ok Chan everything's going to be all right" I comforted her.

"B…but you're really…really hurt gabs" she whimpered back to me.

"No…I'll be fine. It's just a lit-"

Whoosh, I came out of the dream as fast as I went in. I was sat up again; staring around for the sister I knew wasn't here. But instead were Thierry, Thea and Quinn who were all staring at me. I mentally cursed myself again I'd only been unconscious for at least 5 minutes even though it felt like hours.

"Are you ok? What happened just then? Cuse we didn't know at all" asked Thea.

"I'm fine, just something id wish I never had to remember" I shakily replied.

"To be honest Gabbie, you're a complete mystery to us. We don't know anything about you…yet you know lots about us even though were supposed to be a secret society…who are you" said Thierry.

Well he asked for it, I know I can trust them, but there gunner got a lot more information about me now, which honestly is fucking emotional. Urgh, emotions I hate them.

"I'm just someone who has had a fucking crap life. Looking after me self and…and Chan" I gulped. "Never trusting anyone, never staying in one place at a time and always prepared for the worst…I'm someone who has had to live with what I've done but proud for it at the same time" I ended my speech. I looked up, and saw that they were looking down at me, in a kind of way which I've never seen before. It freaked me out; I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. Thea started to walk up to me probably to come and comfort me again, but decided against it and went to stand with Thierry.

"I wouldn't say your life is rubbish it sounds like you got something to live fo-"Thierry started

"Yes…Yes I have. I have to protect Chan and look after her no matter what" I interrupted him.

"Ok…OK. You do…but who is this Chan person you keep referring to"

"Oh my god…she's my 13 year old sister…I can hear her bu-"I started off.

"What the fuck. Did you just say you can hear her? HOW?" Quinn screamed at me. As well as getting some very evil glares coming from the other two, I started to do something I've only done once before.

I frowned in frustration, but knew it when I touched Quinn's mind with mine that it had worked. I stared at him,_ 'like this'_ I sent the message into his mind. So he would know I wasn't speaking, he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Ok…Ok. But…your Hu...man. Ho…W…did you…do that? He said while gasping for breath.

"I was born like it" well what else could I say. Honestly I don't know what I do most of the fucking time, there's just too much. While Quinn was having his random spas attack cussing inappropriate words trying to make himself believe that what I did can't happen in life, Thea and Thierry were in hushed conversations with each other. I ignored them all; I tried searching for Chantal again.

I could hear whispers; it was like listening to someone on the phone who had bad signal. It was horrible, not the fact I was hearing her but the fact I didn't understand what she was saying. It aggravated me even more, that I didn't know how she was, or even if she was safe and not harmed.

I came back to reality even though it was something I didn't want to do, but had to. Quinn was no longer cussing out loud but had joined the conversation which Thea and Thierry were having. Well…if they're going to ignore me I might as well go to sleep as I was barley fighting consciousness anyway, the only thing holding me together was the fact I didn't want to revisit my past again. But you can never fight nature so I gradually slipped away.

Quinn Pov:

God, that girl had power. What did she just do to me? It was like she had power over my mind and could invade it when she wanted, weird. I got up slowly just in case she would through some other random mind thing at me, she didn't. Gabbie or whoever she was, was in deep thought and was frowning at something, I had no clue what. I staggered over to Thea and Thierry who were both in conversation just low enough for Gabbie not to hear.

"What's up" I whispered behind them, they turned around immediately.

"What happened just then" they both asked in unison, not bothering to answer my question. I sighed, and told them about the thing I just experienced

"…and yeh it was definitely weird" I finally concluded. They were both staring at me in confusion as well as fascination about what this young girl could do.

"Maybe…well if she can do that…she might be a lost witch" but I knew that wasn't it otherwise we would of sensed it.

"Quinn she isn't a lost witch, but she is definitely something…" Thea said, while letting the end of that sentence not finish. I looked at Thea, but she wasn't paying attention anymore. She was watching the sleeping figure on the bed intently, and then sighed.

"She's a young girl who sound as if she has had a troubled life whatever that means" Thierry started "And yes she does seem unique in a way, so we will have her watched constantly while she is resting" he stared at the peace full figure in front of him as well. Then turned on his heal to face me.

"Quinn…wakes Rashel she's going on guard duty first" he said, while grinning insanely. I groaned out loud, this was not good. Waking Rashel up was always a dangerous business; she would through hissy fits then start kicking and abusing you. I gave Thierry a massive glare then stalked out of the room, to wake my lovely violent soul mate up.

When walking to my room, I finally realised most of the house were awake probably woken up by that massive scream Gabbie let out. I sighed, just hopping that Rashel had got woken up as well. I got to my door, 1…2…3 I opened the door. Yes, she was awake.

"Rashel…you've got to go on guard duty to watch over that girl we brought in yesterday" I said sweetly. She groaned and came over to give me a massive hug, I hugged her back resting my chin on her head.

"Ok I'll go…is she still in the same room" she whispered into my chest. All I did was nod and she left, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I grinned, finally I could get some sleep, I almost ran over to the bed ripped the covers off and jumped in. Piece finally, and fell into a comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback _

_Chantal and I walked for hours in silence; we had no need for words. We were both feeling the same thing excitement and joy of being free from the foster dad who was supposed to love and care for us, but instead gave us five months of hell and abuse. I could sense everything of Chan, she still hadn't learnt how to block people she probably didn't know she could. I was blocking her though, even though I was in agonizing pain with my back still ripped open. But I didn't block her enough so that she wouldn't get worried that she was alone, I left the happier thoughts open for her but blocked the one's filled with pain and emptiness. I tripped, I was getting weaker…_

I awoke suddenly after I tripped, I didn't even remember falling to the ground. I gasped; I needed to find Chantal but where. Then I realised I wasn't alone, there was a girl sat in the rocking chair at the end of the room. The girl was staring at me; she looked around 17 with black silky hair which came to the mid length of her back. She was human; I could tell straight away she didn't have the same eerie good lucks as the vampires did, but just had natural beautifulness. She started walking towards the bed, towards me.

"Hi I'm Rashel…and your Gabbie…right?" she asked me with a smile.

"Yeh I am it's…um nice to meet you" I replied back. She laughed at that,so I couldn't help smiling at her.

"I don't suppose ya got a toilet anywhere" I decided to ask her, as I seriously needed one I couldn't remember the last time I went.

"Sure…I'll take you there now if you want" she replied back. I smiled at her and climbed out of the bed. She led me towards the door, I looked down at myself only just realising that I didn't know what I was wearing; on me I was wearing something which looked like a very short pair of trousers and a plain white top…which was cool as I don't really care about what I wear. I smiled; we were walking down a corridor now which looked really posh and elegant.

'_Gabbie' _I gasped, who was that it was very faint and it definitely wasn't my sister. I tried searching for Chantal again only coming up with whispers and slight emotions coming from her, she was anxious and…and scared_. _But suddenly all I felt was a burning sensation, like my brain was being fried from the inside. I fell to the ground, screaming. I was holding my head, like I was trying to push the pain out. I carried on screaming, I could see everything happening around me in slow motion, Rashel looking confused then getting on the floor.

"Gabbie…Gabbie look at me" she kept repeating, I never did. By this time there was a crowd surrounding me, but a paid no attention all my focus was on the pain in my head. I carried on screaming, however I sensed someone getting closer…someone I knew I recognised.

Chantal Pov:

We were sisters; we looked after each other…well Gab's looked after me to be specific. Always there to catch me when I fall, always there when I'm in trouble, and always there to take the consequences for my actions. She was a great sister I would have died without her. She was the complete opposite to me, I was the loud one making trouble going around like I owned the world but also the one with the gobby attitude. Which normally got us in trouble, however my sister was strong she could take insults and laugh in the persons face then come back with a remark which wasn't insulting, but left the person speechless. She could also take the pain, that's the only thing I hate about her she was so self-sacrificing that she didn't take into account how much she could get hurt, but only cared about saving me. Everything else I just love, she's there for me, she's my best friend and I can trust her to do the right thing. But another thing were we are opposite to each other is that well…um,is that I can let my emotions roll out of me and all that but she doesn't she hides all the bad things in her but when it gets too much she just…explodes with anger, which is pretty scary.

I ran, she told me to so I didn't think twice. I knew she wasn't coming with me; she would stick with the pain in till there was a chance to escape. I didn't want to, but I had no other choice. So here I am in the middle of a forest with nothing around for mile. All I've been hearing was my sister whimpering in pain. It hurt me so much she never let me see any of that, always put up a solid front. At the moment I could fell something pulling at my consciousness, it was pulling me in a random direction which I couldn't resist.

There's a mansion in the distance, I can feel my sister in there. She taught me how to sense people with my mind and stuff like that, so I could tell pretty easy that it was her. I was getting pretty close to the building now, I froze. I grimaced in pain; I could hear my sister screaming in pure agony. I ran, faster than I have ever run before and reached the front door. I didn't bother knocking, I barged straight in. on the stair case was a young boy, probably a couple of years older than me. I ignored him and ran straight past him even though he was shouting at me to stop. I reached the landing where loads of people were loitering about, but all looking intently in one direction. I heard her first than I saw her; she was crumpled on the floor holding her head, screaming in agony. I whimpered, but let my abusive side take control.

"What have you done to her" I screamed at them. They all stiffened and turned towards me, I didn't care I barged past all of them and went straight to my sister.

"Nothing…she just collapsed" whispered a girl beside her. '_Stand up and get away from her' _I sent her mentally. The girl stiffened then got up and walked to the side. I stood over my sister, she knew I was here but the pain hurt her so much she couldn't talk in any form. I thought for a while than stretched my hand out towards her back, I reached it.

"Ahh" I whimpered then fell to the ground. I was sharing the pain between us; gosh she was strong if she was able to handle double what was going through me. Gabbie was getting stronger; I could feel her power re-charging.

"Stop Chan…Stop it" Gabbie screamed at me, I didn't. She shoved me of her so hard that I lost my balance and tipped over. "Typical" I grumbled. I was breathing heavier still, I brought my head up. There were at least twelve people around me and Gabs, I stood up. Gabbie was staring at me intently while breathing hard; you could practically hear her wheeze. I couldn't move, I tried to…but I just couldn't.

"Dam you Gabbie…Dam you. First time I try to help you…you push me away and don't let me move an inch" I shouted at her.

_I love you too much…to see you go through that pain and Chan say sorry to the people around you…please _I heard her mentally say to me. I let out a breath, looked around at the people who surrounded me and made eye contact with everyone.

"Fine" I shouted. "I'm sorry you lot for barging in and…and accusing you and stuff" I said that calmly towards them. I then realised Gabbie had released me from that hold, and that she was attempting to stand up. I stood there knowing she would be too stubborn to accept my help. Others who realised I wasn't going to help, walked over and guided her back towards a bedroom. I glared a head of me while following them in. I started thinking…what was the date?

"Hey…anyone knows what the date is" I asked casually, but a bit friendlier this time. Which isn't weird as this is the thing with me…my mood swings are very erratic.

"Um…yeh it's the 18th of July" someone responded. I froze and gasped at the date, I could also see that my sister had gotten stiff as well. Well she should, these days would affect her more than me. I shouldn't think like that, of course it affected me emotionally for the pain which my sister had to suffer every two months which was all basically my fault it happened anyway.

I ran towards her, she was getting paler I didn't notice that earlier. I cursed myself; I got to her and grabbed her elbows so I could support her. These were the only times when I had to take charge when she weak. Even though she tried to push me away every time.

"What's going on Chantal" someone said behind me. I stiffened again. How did they know my name? Oh Gabbie must have told them. I let go of Gabbie and turned to face who ever asked the question. In front of me was an extremely fit 19 year old boy, but I didn't let that affect me.

"Well…we call it 'two P' which is…um…Gabbie just show them" I didn't know how to describe it. They looked at me in confusion, but then turned their eyes on Gabbie instead.

Gabbie Pov:

My sister Chantal was here, which was amazing. But as I walked towards the bed, I cursed myself for ignoring all the signs for what was happening to me. It was going to be painful, that was for shore. I looked at the people around me who were expecting me to show them what the problem was…I groaned. I turned my back to them and started pulling my shirt over my shoulders, to show them the disgrace my back was in.

'_Gasps'_ that's all I heard behind me, which gave me the signal that they'd seen the monstrosity on my back. I kept holding my shirt up just to make sure they saw it, then let it drop after the silence carried on. Someone coughed, but I didn't turn around I just stood with my back to them. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder it was warm and sweaty so it wasn't a vamp.

"Gabbie..." someone said, who sounded a lot like that Thea girl from yesterday. I decided I wasn't going to hide anymore, I started to turn around. In front of me were at least 10 people all who held the same features on their face, disgust. I didn't turn my face in shame, I was proud of it; it meant that Chan didn't get hurt that time when it was meant to be her. But seeing the expression on her face at the moment, she was holding her head down instead and I saw a tear trickle down her face.

"Chan…it's not your fault" I said while starting to walk to her. Cringe, I knew I said the wrong thing so I stopped in the middle of the room.

"What do you mean it's not my fault…of course it is" she screamed at me "I should be the one it's on no-" she started screaming again.

"Never" I whispered back to her, at this point I had noticed quite a few people were looking at us now, especially me.

"What's going on here? Explain now Gabbie" Thierry said, with a lot of authority were he expected me to explain, which I was.

"Who are you…why don't you just keep your fat nose out of her business-" screeched Chantal towards Thierry. I shook my head in exasperation, why does she always have to make things more difficult?

'_Thierry can you get rid of the people who don't need to be here, while I calm Chan down and then I'll explain everything to you'_ I sent mentally towards him, I saw him stiffen up then nod in my direction with understanding. I started walking towards Chan; I could hear Thierry in the background.

"Right everyone out except Quinn, Rashel and Thea" I heard Thierry say "Ash I mean it out" he said I bit more loudly.

Ok here I go, I had reached Chan. I gave her a hug, I knew she would hug me back she needed it. '_It's going to be ok Chan you can trust these people' _I said mentally to her. She breathed in heavily, than let out a massive sigh and removed herself from the hug. I turned around to face the people behind me, In front of me were four people.

"Sooo…I'm guessing your wondering were that…those scars came from then and…why that this date is important" they all nodded so I carried on with my story, but before I did I was interrupted.

"It was all my fault…it was meant for me…that evil bas-" Chantal started saying, I shook my head.

"No it wasn't, but any way to make you understand I'll tell you everything up to that point" I took a deep breath.

"Well…when me and Chan were babies like one an two years old our parents died…" So I started telling them my life story up too when I was 7 years old.

Our parents were murdered alongside all the rest of my family, we were never told why but they mentioned things like power and disease in generations which at the time I had no idea which meant. But when our parents died we had no one, so we were thrown into the foster care system. By the time we had reached 5 years old we had been in and out of more foster care homes then I could remember. But just after my fifth birthday we were fostered by a man who I immediately hated, he was horrible the only reason he got us was because of all the money he had and that he'd be able to provide us with a good future.

But after a couple of months he started knocking us around a bit, but was always discreet about where he hit us so that it wasn't showing. He made his mistake one day; I got in the way of him hitting Chantal and ended up with a punch around the face. This caused my lip to burst but also when that fist came pounding towards me, I felt and heard my nose crack. I cried of course, but walked out of the house with Chantal in front of me. We walked all the way to the front gates of the school, after that we were taking away from him and was told that he'd been frown in prison for 11 months.

After that incident we weren't fostered for another few months, our reputation was getting around a bit. I had turned into a violent child who would always stick up for my sister even if it was only a little thing, but always ended up the same way, me punching the other kid around the face or doing something else to them.

By the age of six and a half I could throw quite an amazing punch which left someone dazed for a bit. But at that age, that's when our life went more downhill. We were fostered again, but this person seemed nice and kind. It was a man once again, who used to be married but his wife had died a couple of years ago. So he fostered us, but after a couple of weeks of that façade he stated abusing us. It was worse than the first time; I regularly got in the way of him attacking Chantal.

Also by this age we had discovered what we could do, that we could talk to each other through our mind. We knew it wasn't normal, so we never told anyone out of fear about what would happen.

But when he was abusing us we could feel each other's pain and anguish, which made it worse. After at least a month the beatings were getting worse they were becoming more frequent and we weren't going to school as he had pulled us out. But one time Chantal slipped up, it wasn't her fault how was she meant to know that she wasn't meant to answer the phone. However when she did he went ballistic at her saying this was the final straw and that he was going to put it to an end. I didn't want to know what that meant so I told her to run and he attacked me…he used sharp weapons and…and yeh, it hurt loads but when he finished I'd had enough so I found Chan and we ran away. So that was my story to when I was 7.

I finished and looked at the faces around me, they were all silent.

"And also every two months since then I would be in agonizing pain for at least two days from the 19th to the 21st" I decided to explain as they would know, why today would be important. Thierry coughed, than looked at us both in the eye.

"That was um…a lot more than I expected" another cough "And I know it don't mean anything…but I'm sorry for your loss" at that comment I smiled, which in turn made Chantal smile too.

"Why should you be…you didn't do anything to us" I replied back easily.

"W.O.W" Chantal spelt out "You guys should be like well proud of yourself…Gabbie never trust's anyone andddd you made her even smile…W.O.W" Chantal finished then walked over to Quinn and Thierry and punched them both in the arm, then suddenly pulled back. She stared at the two in concentration than started frowning, she turned her head in my direction _'Ga…Gabbie…there vampires…what do we go?'_ I heard in my head, which I laughed at.

"Little sis…don't you trust me" I tried sounding hurt, but ended up grinning full pelt, she slumped her shoulders.

"You knew" she asked me, I started nodding my head in a yes gesture. Immediately she became herself.

"Sooo…what's gunna happen with us now" I asked confidently, even though I was freaking out in the inside.

"Well…I'm not sure…but we will talk about it in the morning we'll leave you two to rest for the meanwhile" Thierry replied back, I nodded in understanding and they all vacated the room.

_I'm knackered…I'm off to bed night _I heard Chantal whisper mentally to me while she climbed into the master bed which we were going to share.Chantal immediately fell asleep so I climbed in bed to, dreading the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn Pov:

I and the others all walked out of the room, we were all a bit dazed from the story we had just heard. She told it so emotionless, like she was trapped in the past but not letting anyone see her true feelings. I could sense some of the things Rashel was thinking as she knew more about this sport of thing, as she had been in a care home as well. She was feeling sympathy towards the girls and had taking an immediate liking towards Gabbie, but not so much on Chantal since she felt powerless when she used that mind power on her. As well as sympathy she had large amount of respect towards them both, they could definitely handle themselves.

We were walking towards Thierry's study, past all the elegant hallways with exquisite paintings. I could tell Thierry was in deep thought; he had a big decision to make which could affect a lot of lives. We arrived at the study were I had been told a day and a half ago that the girl would be ok.

"Sooo…what ar-" I started saying, but was immediately interrupted with three people coming in the room. In the door way was Ash, Lady Hannah and Eric (who was Thea's soul mate). Hannah went straight to Thierry while Eric went to Thea; Ash just walked in and sat on one of the sofas.

"What the fucking hell is going on" Ash questioned, getting straight to the point, and not bothering about his language. Thierry sighed.

"You will find out tomorrow Ash and so will everyone else" Ash whined "Oh well deal with it and stop acting like a child" ash whined even more, but stopped shortly after as he didn't want to seem like a baby in font of Thierry.

"Now… everyone leave and try to get some rest…it's going to be an eventful day tomorrow" Thierry said, while all of us except him and Hannah vacated from the study. When we got out of the room everyone went their separate ways while Eric and Ash grumbled under their breath about something which I pretty much don't care about. I and Rashel stayed together and walked towards our room in silence, we were both tired we hadn't had a proper good night rest for two days now. So when we reached our room, we said our goodnights and went off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Gabbie Pov:<p>

I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, all I could feel was pain it was agonizing. I knew what the time was, the pain always started at exactly 1 minute past midnight on the 19th, every two months. It never went but I had learnt pain killers and fresh air helped, even though it wasn't much.

I looked down at Chantal beside me, she was beautiful when she sleeps it wiped of that determined little angry face of hers and made it look peaceful instead. She would be fine while I went out, as long as she didn't feel anything I was feeling. But that never happened as I always blocked her from me during these days.

I got out from under the covers and started tip-toeing towards the door, I reached it than I slowly started turning the handle to make sure it didn't squeak. Yes, no noise and I were free of the room. I started walking down the hall way, surely there's got to be something around here. I ended up in somewhere which looked like a living room, I sighed in exasperation. I looked around the room than cringed, god this pain was getting unbearable. Just then I noticed that I wasn't alone in the room; someone else was in here sat on the sofa in the corner.

"Hey…you al' right there" The person said, who looked a lot like a shape shifter and was walking towards me.

"Umm…I don't suppose you have any pain killers around" I asked him. He gave me an odd glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeh sure we do…I'll just get them…I'm Galen by the way" the stranger named Galen answered, while walking always. A couple of minutes later he was back with a glass of water and a box of pain killers, he handed them to me.

"Thanks" and nodded my head to him, which hurt and made me wince in pain. I got out two tablets than took them; I was really hoping that they would kick in fast.

"Y'know you're looking a lot better than when I brought you here" he stated, which made me look at him in confusion.

"But I thought Quinn brought me here" I stated.

"Well no…Quinn found you but he's a vamp aint he… and you were bleeding a lot…so he couldn't exactly carry you back could he" he replied.

"Well…thanks…but I really have to go thanks for everything" and waved the box at him, he nodded and I started walking back towards the room I was staying in.

I'd only been gone ten minutes but it had seemed like hours when I had reached the room again. When I walked in, I went straight toward the window than opened it hoping it wouldn't make a sound. I didn't, great. It was finally opened so I put my leg through the window than started climbing through, which wasn't very difficult as I have done it quite a few times.

I was out side in the fresh air, I breathed in a massive gulp of air it was very refreshing and was helping a bit with the pain. Outside the window there wasn't much space, but I managed to squeeze around the corner and found a space to plop myself in to. I was just going to stay here for half an hour or something, but i was suddenly very tired and just couldn't help it. Sleep over came me, and I was thrown into darkness.

_Gabbie…Gabbie where are you_ I was woken up with a voice penetrating my sleep. I groaned, not at the fact of being woken up but because I was in agonizing pain all over. Dam me; I should off thought that sitting on the ledge of a building would have bad consequences. I looked around myself to where I had positioned my body, it was definitely a pretty good place and was probably the only safe place where I could off gone.

Below me I could see several people chatting and could sense that a lively atmosphere was around the house. I couldn't move, I was stuck, and I groaned in pain 'Ouch' this was unbearably painful. It felt like I was on fire, I held in a scream. I tried sending a full message to Chantal, but realised soon it wouldn't work without showing her the amount of pain I was going through. So I decided one word messaging which wouldn't be that hard, I thought.

_Roof _I said mentally and physically to give it more power. i whimpered that hurt even more than I thought it would. I could sense everything which was happening with Chantal; she was telling someone where I was but was also planning on coming up herself. No…I can't allow that, so with everything I had I threw all my power at to making her stay still which I knew was going rip my insides apart with pa-.

_Arghhhh_ I screamed. I started to convulse were I was, and I knew if I wasn't careful I'd be falling off the roof. But I couldn't help it; my body was going into spasm. It hurt so much I was barley holding onto my consciousness, but I was aware that someone was near me and that I was getting picked up while people were shouting words around, which I didn't understand. I lost it and once again became unconscious.


End file.
